Slenderpony
Slenderpony, also known as Slendermare or''' Slendermane', is a fanmade character who is a parody of the Creepypasta character of note, Slender Man. Numerous fan art has been dedicated to this ponified character, and even fan fictions have been written about him. Writers use Slenderpony rather than Slenderman in such stories particularly when they don't want to make the novel a "Human in Equestria" fic, but also so they may have more creative license with the character, since Slenderpony is not quite as defined as its Slenderman counterpart. The character itself almost always follows a certain foundation with aesthetically. Slenderpony is usually given longer legs, has a coat of some shade of white, and often is seen wearing a black suit with a tie of either red or black. It's cutie mark is often seen as The Operator Symbol which originated from a popular Slenderman YouTube series by the name of MarbleHornets. A Slenderpony appears in the background of the episode Pinkie Apple Pie. Depiction in Slendermane A notable fan fiction was the story ''Slendermane. It was posted on Equestria Daily. It depicted "Slendermane" as a sickly white pony with unnaturally long legs that was also missing its face. This reincarnation of the character did not have a cutie mark. Slendermane (as he was dubbed in this story) kept in close proximity of the protagonist, which caused the protagonist visions of her friends having been killed and their bodies having rotted over time. It also proved able to possess the protagonist, who was completely unaware of her possessed state. Finally, it interacted with objects and the protagonist in every normal way (including getting stabbed repeatedly by the protagonist, causing him to bleed), but almost everypony else was completely oblivious to it. Also, Slendermane seemed to want to kill the protagonist, but only after a set amount of time or certain conditions were met. Depiction in other fan labor Ask-The-Crusaders He is featured on day 7 of the Vocational Death Cruise on the Ask-TheCrusaders tumblr, where he is nicknamed "Slendy" by Sweetie Belle, and not given any longer name. He has killed Octavia, Neon Lights, Raindrops, and the Doctor pony (who Sweetie Belle calls a pervert) among others, before the Cutie Mark Crusaders discover him. Sweetie Belle, balded from falling into a pit of sludge on one of the days, and an Earth pony, due to walking through poison joke at the end of day 2, is able to stop him from attacking by saying she loves him, and revealing that he isn't evil, just lonely, and that he killed those ponies and trapped their souls within the building because he is lonely, and wants friends. Sweetie explains to him that using that method to make friends isn't right, and gives him a hug, though only around his front legs, as she is much smaller than he is. She then asks him to smile, causing him to blush, when she realizes that he doesn't have a face, and so he can't do that. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and he brings all those he killed back to life, allowing them to leave the building they were forced to reside in. Originally, Ask-TheCrusaders designed Slendy as having a horn, among other design differences, but decided against it. Ask Slenderpony In the Slender Pony Ask Pony blog, Slenderpony is depicted as a rather innocent individual who also happens to stalk and kill individuals in mysterious ways as they travel through the forest he resides in. He passes the time doing things like playing tricks on hedgehogs. Frequestly he stalks/kills the OC's of people who ask him questions (there aren't many of them), but since said watchers are regular visitors, they tend to come back to life inexplicably. He is drawn as a white long-legged pony with no face, wearing a black suit and red tie. He has no cutie mark, but his tail is comprised of tentacles. Ask Slendermane In the written tumblr Ask Slendermane Slendermane is depicted as a simple killer who has few other interests. Said few other interests are simple things like hoping to eat some alicorn meat, or thinking about what it would be like to hang out with Pinkie Pie (somehow his favorite pony), or muffins. He is not drawn in this particular tumblr. Slender Mane A YouTube video was posted on October 30, 2012, entitled Slender Mane, by ThrashCrist and LimeyLassen. In the video, there are warnings, telling the viewer not to venture into the Everfree Forest alone, or Slender Mane will get you. The video then shows filly Granny Smith from the episode Family Appreciation Day enter said forest, whereupon she finds a page with a hastily scribbled message warning others about the Slender Mane. After she takes the page, the screen begins to blur a little, and then Slender Mane's face flashes on the screen just before the credits roll. This incarnation of Slender Mane has purely white skin, wears a black tie, a white dress shirt, and a black suit. The video is intentionally reminiscent of the game Slender. Gallery References Category:Fanmade characters Category:Crossover Category:Memes